Izaya orihara's birthday bash with a Sheep
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: its izaya oriharas birthday and now he has invited his best friends or only friends. very sad. but the birthday might not be as bad as you think it would be probably but we will never know. Izaya threatens a sheep to deliver his invitations, his house keeps getting destroyed, Shizuo, Shinra and Kadota all go to Izaya's house to have a fun time, or not. one day late c: -kappalord


**Izaya Orihara loves sheepy sheeps floof c:**

 **happy late birthday evil man of Shinjuku and ikebukuro, and happy real birthday to Simon of Russia sushi coolness c:**

"Oh swell, would you look at the calendar." Evil man Izaya was in his house and today was his birthday, yay.

"Ahahah I shall be alone for this birthday... nah I'm gonna invite everyone who probably cares about me."

Suddenly, a big ball of fur entered Izaya's house.

"What." Izaya went to go look at the thing.

"Wha.. what are you.. why are you in my house I need to get you out now." Izaya was about to pick up the big ball of white fur.

"Ok, man don't kill me." A face, legs and horns came out of the ball.

"Holy fuck, what the hell are you." Izaya intensely stared at the thing still holding It up.

"I'm just a sheep, floof." It jumped out of Izaya's grip.

"Oohohohoh so your probably a MAGIC sheep."

"Yeah, I'm a magic sheep."

"Then send these birthday cards to these addresses."

"What no, I'm not doing that."

"You think I'm kidding? I'll fucking cut you, man." He said that like a psycho would, Izaya flicked his blade up.

"Floof. Alright alright I'll get your crappy cards." Izaya stuck the cards into the sheep's fur.

"Magic sheep awaaaaaay." The sheep went flying out of Izaya's house, smashing through his wall.

"Seriously. Hmm... maybe now I can get them to come in easier." Izaya started decorating the giant hole the magic sheep made.

"Now it's time for my blast thing that will maybe get the cards to the right place. Maybe." The magic sheep turned into a ball of fur again and shot the cards up and moving, hopefully they actually get to the people.

 **-Three hours later-**

"Yes I have everything set. Now to wait for them." Evil man sat on a chair looking at the big hole the sheep made.

After a few minutes later, a body crashed through another part of Izaya's wall again.

Izaya quickly looked the other way.

"Really Shizu-chan? there was a giant hole on the other side with decorations and shit..." Izaya was not amused.

Kadota and Shinra was behind Shizuo.

"Oh, we saw that. I just wanted to smash your wall." Shizuo held some gifts, and Shinra was holding a cake box.

"Just be happy we came. Oh, and why do I keep getting letters from the sky.. was that Kappa?" Shizuo looked into the sky.

"Yeah, don't ask." Izaya got out of his chair and sighed.

"Oh yeah..." Kadota and Shinra lined up beside Shizuo. Shinra layed down the cake, and Shizuo layed the box down.

"Happy birthdaaaaay." Shinra and Kadota made a stance between Shizuo.

"Very pretty. Oooh gifts." Izaya finally noticed.

"Here you go Izaya." Shinra went out of the line, got a bottle of ketchup and poured it on Izaya's head.

"Why would you do that."

"It's my thing. I pour ketchup on peoples heads." Shinra smiled.

"Weird thing. I'm gonna go wash my hair." Izaya goes to the bathroom.

"Shinra set the cake and.. put that bottle away." Shinra swiftly throws it through the window.

"What bottle." It was a good thing for Shinra it was empty.

"Just put the cake on the table. I'll set the gifts." Shinra plunked it down, and Shizuo put the gifts arranged.

"Kay guys I'm finished washing my face-" Shizuo was holding a big gift box, and Izaya walked into it. Evil man has fainted.

"Whoops. Not again. Nonononono, you're not fainting on your birthday." Shizuo started slapping him on the ground a couple of times.

"God damn it, wake up." Izaya finally stopped his hand.

"I was conscious you know.."

"Eh." Shizuo got off Izaya.

"Open your presents." Kadota said, leaning on the table.

Izaya sat on the chair where the presents were.

Izaya got one of the boxes, it was small and green.

"Yeah, that's mine." Shinra said.

Izaya opens It.

It's.. a bottle of ketchup.

"In case you'll need it for oh.. uh.. when you get a hot dog or something?"

"Yeah... thanks Shinra." Izaya takes a red one.

"That's from me." Kadota points out.

Izaya opens it.

It's.. a costume of some sort?

"I know we all love batman, so I made you a official sidekick costume made by me, batman. In case you always wanted to go on missions with me."

Kadota makes a stance.

"Ah.. yes.. thank you Dota-chin.." Izaya's wondering about these gifts.

"Well, this is the last one." Izaya gets the biggest one out. It's wrapped with.. newspaper.

"Yes, from me..." Shizuo says.

"Let's see what you could possibly think of.." Izaya might possibly regret this.

Izaya opens it.

It's.. non-aging cream.

"What." Izaya stared blankly. He wondered why such a big box.

"Shizuo, I'm forever 21, what are you talking about."

"Nah." Shizuo couldn't get any gift boxes, so he found a random giant box and wrapped it with newspaper.

"Eh, thank you all people for the gifts." Izaya got off the chair.

"NOW IT'S TIME TO PARTYYYYYYY."

"YEAH PARTY." Everyone held up different glasses of something they prepared themselves for some reason.

"Time for pin the tail on Izaya." Shizuo was excited.

"What, I never agreed to this help."

"Don't worry Izaya I know what Im doing." Shinra blind folded Shizuo immediately and gave him a pin.

Kadota made sure Izaya stayed put.

"Um, Kadota why." Kadota just stood there chill like.

"And... THERE IT IS." Shizuo pinned the tail into the wall so hard it poked another large hole.

"WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP BREAKING MY HOUSE. Actually, more importantly.. YOU ALMOST KILLED ME." Izaya shaked off of Kadota's firm hold.

"Eh missed..." Shizuo is still blind folded, and doesn't know what he's doing while blind.

So he swinged the sharp tail all around the place.

"RUN." The three ran in circles as Shizuo tried to pin the tail.

"SHINRA, THE KETCHUP!" Kadota yelled.

"What, I don't have anymor-" Shinra looked at Izaya quickly.

"I knew it would come in handy. Quick, Izaya, pour ketchup on Shizuo's head. He hates that."

"That'll just make him more angry and he'll actually try to kill us..."

"Just do it." Izaya shrugged, and poured. It was a success.

"Damn it." Shizuo fell down.

"Told you. Hehe." Shinra adjusted his glasses.

"How does one even." Izaya put the bottle back in his pocket.

"Time to unblind Shizuo before he gets up."

Kadota unblinds him and Shizuo scratches his head feeling ketchup.

"I need to go wash my hair now." Shizuo goes to the bathroom like Izaya. Everyone might possibly get ketchup on their head by the end of the day.

"Now it's time to eat cake!" Shinra announced. Shizuo got back.

Everyone sat down on a chair, in front of the cake box. Shinra opens it.

"It's a nice cake Shinra." The cake was black and brown, with Shizuo, Izaya, Shinra, and Kadota.

"I made it myself." Shinra was proud of himself.

"Yeah, yeah. It's nice. Can we eat now?" Izaya prepares plates, and everyone else gets their forks.

"I'ma cut it." Izaya gets his flick fwick blade and cuts it in four pieces.

"Uh.. Izaya. I don't think we can finish all that." Kadota already ate some stuffs on the way to Izaya's party.

"I can eat the rest for you." Shizuo says.

"That works." Everyone takes their slice. Shizuo enjoyed it silently.

"Meh it was good." Shizuo burped.

"Oh, yeah, May the 4th be with you I said it first. Yay." Shizuo cheered for himself and danced for something so small...

"Dang, how did you know I was Darth Vader?" Wait, Izaya was Darth Vader?

"What." Shizuo stares.

"YOUR NOT MY FATHER."

"AND YOUR NOT LUKE. YOUR THE WOLKIE OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT." Izaya gets out his blade.

"Or are you my father..." Shizuo grabs a light saber from his pocket.

"Where the hell did you get that? I always wanted one of those..." Izaya had to use his blade against a magic blue stick.

Shizuo got the first strike, and cut Izaya's blade.

"Shit." Izaya threw whatever was left of the blade at the lightsaber. It blew up.

"Damn it Izaya, that was crafted from my blue ball power."

"Yay I win ahah. hooh." Izaya now victory danced.

"Well, the cake was good." Shinra finished it all.

"Here you go, Shizuo." Kadota gave Shizuo his left overs. He finished the rest in three or four bites.

"Oh, yeah. We also made cup cakes just for you Izaya." Shizuo got out the cupcake box he had behind his back.

"Um. There's two missing." Izaya was happy they made cupcakes for him anyway.

"Oh... I was hungry and they looked good..." Shizuo actually still had frosting on his face the whole time, and during the time he ate cake.

"Dang it Shizuo, they were the best ones too."

"Um. It spells out as Izaya Orihara Loves Sheep..."

There was a cupcake with black frosting and a 'I' frosted with white, and beside it was another cupcake similar but with a 'O'.

On the bottom was a heart cupcake, which was decorated beautifully.

And.. beside the heart cupcake was a cupcake with a bunch of blue, white, and pink dots all around it with in the middle looks like a similar heart to the other one, but it has a nose and eyes.

"Why the sheep? a sheep happened to get in my house... was that from you guys?" Izaya takes the cupcakes and sets them on the table.

"What? no... maybe." Shizuo might've done that.

"Eh, forget it. Let's eat the cupcakes. Shizuo, no cupcake for you." Shizuo did somewhat puppy eyes.

"Egh, god. Fine. Take one." There were ironically four for each person...

Shizuo removed the look and took one, everyone else took one.

Shizuo took the sheep one cause it had the most frosting. Izaya took the heart and Shinra took the 'I' cupcake, Kadota grabbed the 'O' one.

They finished it.

"Agh... that's enough sweets for me..." Izaya and Kadota were pretty full from sweets. We don't know about Shinra, but Shizuo defiantly could use more.

"Let's prepare spin the bottle." Izaya thought it was a good idea.

Izaya got out the ketchup bottle.

"Aha! I told you people it would come in handy." Shinra was right, it did come in handy for weird shits.

Everyone sat on Izaya's carpet, and played spin the bottle.

But wait, there was no bottle. In fact Izaya had no bottles at all.

"Wow Shinra." This was crazy. Shinra's ketchup bottle as a gift as probably the best ever for a birthday situation.

Well... some birthday situations... or something..

"I'll spin It cause it's not very round." Shizuo took the bottle and spun it on the ground.

"Wait we didn't call anything yet..."

"Oh well I'll decide on turn hehehe." Shinra had that usual smirk on his face.

The bottle pointed at Kadota.

"Shit." Kadota wasn't going to like this.

"Kadota... your the only one who hasn't gotten ketchup on their head.. except me. NO one does it to me k."

"Not the hair." Kadota kept his hat on.

"Yes, yes the hair defiantly the hair." Shizuo pulled off Kadota's hat, and Izaya held Kadota.

"Pay back you bastard."

Suddenly, everyone noticed Kadota's beautiful hair flick.

They all stared at his majestic hair.

"You know what let's put ketchup on Shinra." Shizuo puts Kadota's hat on the table gently and grabs the ketchup from Izaya.

Shinra's plan backfired.

"Guys what no don't do this no one dares to put ketchup on Shinra's hair." Shinra tries to run away, but Izaya gets him.

Shizuo gives the bottle to Kadota.

"It's time to die." Kadota tips it upside down, and opens it.

The ketchup slowly reaches Shinra.

"Nooooooooooo." It touched him.

"YOU ALL SHALL NOW PAY HOOOOH." Shinra suddenly turns into... money form.

"What?!" Shinra blasts the ketchup bottle away with a blow of strong wind, also making Izaya's furniture move... and the ketchup on his hair.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO DESTROY MY HOUSE! :C"

"Damn it, we pissed off Shinra." Shizuo grabs both Izaya and Kadota and crashes through Izaya's roof again.

They land on the roof.

Shizuo turns into his blue ball power form.

"HEUUUHHH." Izaya turns into his... magic form. Or something.

"WAAAAAAAH." Kadota turns into his temporary super sexy form, and... then he turns into a taco cat.

"How do you like our stadium for our final battle? hehehe." Izaya's roof was indeed pretty large and flat...

"Shinra I'm sorry that work?" Kadota hoped it did. He wouldn't want to fight him in his taco cat form.

"Nope, no one pours ketchup on Shinra. It's time to die here."

"That won't be happening." Shizuo turns into his blue ball power form.

"Your blue ball form, is that it? tell me Shizuo, did you really think you could defeat me with that sort of power?"

Izaya turns into his... magic form. Or something.

"WAAAAAAAH." Kadota turns into his temporary super sexy form, and... then he turns into a taco cat.

"Hehehe. Just taco cat and Shizuo?"

"Ahem, that's batman." Kadota gets a bit angry.

"Izaya, now!" Kadota yells.

Izaya turns into his... magic form. Or something.

"So, this is the new power you speak of, evil man? I am not impressed." Shinra crosses his arms as everyone on the roof is flying with a super power aura thing.

"Oh, you will be Shinra. This is the magic form." The battle has begun. On Izaya's birthday.

 **the end? c:**

 **no, to be continued, maybe yeah.**

 **happy birthday you crazy lonely informant**

 **and great sushi Simon lord c:**

 **may the 4th be with you and the 5th**

 **-kappalord**


End file.
